


on the (mis)use of a candy cane

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Hannah decides that Hardy needs to take a break.





	on the (mis)use of a candy cane

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Five of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “candy cane.”

Hannah carefully peeled the plastic wrapper off the candy cane, stealing glances at Alec who was looking over a case file on the other side of the sitting room. He’d been engrossed in it all night and she knew he needed to take a break. She also knew she had a brilliant way of convincing him to do so.

Hannah wrapped her lips around the straight end of the candy cane, sliding it into her mouth. She created a bit of suction and then released the peppermint stick with an obscene pop.

Alec looked up, reading glasses sliding down his nose. He froze when he locked eyes with Hannah, a wicked smile gracing her face.

She kept eye contact as she slowly slid the candy cane past her lips, still stained red from the day’s lipstick. She hollowed her cheeks and then pulled the candy back out. Alec’s mouth fell open a bit.

She smirked, wicked and knowing, and then flicked her tongue out to take little kitten licks at the red and white striped candy.

“Han…” he started, voice rough. “I’m trying to work.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

He shifted in his seat and she grinned, tapping the candy cane against her bottom lip. 

“Maybe it’s time for a break?” she suggested. “Bit of sugar could help get those brain cells going again.”

“Maybe.”

Hannah stood and sauntered over to him. She held the candy cane out to him but he reached up and tugged her down into his lap, choosing to taste the sweet, minty candy from her lips instead.


End file.
